Lets Set the World on Fire
by Lioness2012
Summary: When Tony gets hit by the bus at the end of season one, but he doesn't go to the hospital. Hermione Granger saves him by magic. magic she doesn't know she has. she never even went to hogwarts!


**The Light**

"Where is this party again?" 18 year old Hermione Granger asked her best friend Merissa Holland.

They were going to one of Merissa's, or Rissy's, oldest friend's brother's 17th birthday party. Now Hermione, or Mia, wasn't too keen on going to parties. She thought that drinking and getting caught up in drugs was a hug waste of time. So instead she spent most of her time with her nose in her studies and her feet on the ground.

"Bristol." Rissy hummed, she was in a good mood about being able to doll up her best friend. Mia didn't like to pay attention to looks. Jeans and a sweater were her normal wardrobe; no make-up necessary when your face is covered by your frizz ball of hair.

But not tonight! Tonight Rissy wreaked havoc on her hair, and after a couple hours she was able to turn Mia's hair into sleek soft waves that fell to the middle of her back. She added make-up as well; just a bit of twinkling foundation and mascara. Mia had refused to wear the slutty dress that Rissy had originally picked out: instead she wore a yellow tube top with silver stars on it and a dark pair of skinnies with flats. Rissy tried hard to get her to not wear the black half sweater, but Mia was stubborn and over the years Rissy new when there was a lost cause.

Currently they were in a taxi cap about 15 minutes from said party. "I have not seen Ella in ages! I think you will like her." Rissy grabbed Mia's hand to get her attention. "And you won't have to worry about anything because her whole family will be there and they are Muslim." She said quietly.

Mia relaxed with ease. Muslim meant no drugs, alcohol, or sex. Rissy laughed when she saw her brunette friend take a deep exhale. "You will be fine; it's about time you get out. You are graduating this year for Fuck sakes." Mia didn't like foul language either, but tit for tat. As long as she stayed away from most of the nasties… she would deal with her best friend's foul mouth.

"Oh look!" Mia snapped her head in the direction of where her friend was fixed. There was a shabby little building with lights reading "Happy 17th birthday, Anwar". People could be scene dancing in the window and multi colored lights flashing about. Disco music was also semi-blaring through the walls. They both got out of the car and made their way in.

Mia felt awkward; there were at least 100 people there and she had no idea who anybody was. A girl with long black hair and tanned skin walked up to them. "Merissa! You actually came!" she engulfed Rissy with a large hug. "And who is your friend?" she asked with sincere and happy interest.

Rissy smiled. "Ella, this is Mia; my best friend." Mia gave her a slight and nervous smile, attempting to at least seem like she was confident.

"Hello." Ella said taking out her hand. Mia took it and gave it a light squeeze and shake.

"Nice to meet you," Mia she gave a forced smile.

Their attention was turned to the large man behind the DJ table. "Now how's about everyone give a large happy birthday to my nephew on his 17th birthday!" the whole crowed broke out into song and sang 'happy birthday Anwar'. There was a spotlight on a taller boy with tanned skin, big brown eyes, and black hair. He seemed happy standing next to a shorter boy with platinum blonde hair and a wide smile. The music was turned up and Rissy left with Ella, leaving Mia all to herself.

She wandered through the crowd. The lights and sound continued to get to her head, not to mention the intense laugher coming from a boy with choppy light brown hair and a crazy patterned wife-beater on. She turned on her heels to go outside for air.

It was a bit chilly so she was thankful she didn't give in to take her sweater off. Taking a few breaths she noticed a tall pale boy standing in the middle of the road on his phone. He was too busy smiling to notice the city bus coming towards him and a speed that wasn't going to come down quick enough.

"HEY GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Mia yelled at the top of her lungs. But she was too late. The bus had hit him and continued to push him down the road. A girl in a car across the street was yelping in a harsh voice at the top of her lungs. "Oh my…" was all Mia said to herself before she took of towards the boy who had been hit.

His eyes were closed, shirt was torn, and blood was heavily trickling from the right side of his mouth as he laid half on the side walk and half on the road. She sat down next to him and put his head in her lap.

The girl in the car, Mia could see, was already on the phone. Mia pushed back his black bangs and started to put pressure on the gash on his head; she had started to cry when suddenly something weird happened. A dull purple light began illuminating from her hand. The blood that had fallen from his mouth started streaming in reverse and the gash began to mend together. "What the…" before she finished; he opened his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, his bright blue eyes looked into her chocolate ones.

"Ummm… we need to get you to a hospital!" she said before another weird occurrence happened. The street blurred around them and it felt as if they were in the t-cup ride at Disney World. In the blink of an eye they were in a hallway lit with torches. The ceramic tiling was cold and looked as if it were 100 years old. The yellowing bricks on the wall were no better.

The boy eased his head up. "Are you ok?" Mia asked as she watched to make sure he wasn't moving too fast.

"I'm ok. But who are you, where am I?" he was now sitting up with his hand supporting from behind, looking about the strange place.

"I have no idea where we are. One moment I going after you because…"She stopped, he gave her a confused eyebrow lift. "You were hit by a bus. I was able to? And now we're… I have no idea who you are." She noticed the look on his face, scared and terrified. "I'm Hermione, but my friends call me Mia." Giving him a comforting smile she held out her hand for him to take.

"I'm…" his eyes went dark. "I have no idea who I am."

Her hand dropped. "Oh god…"

Footsteps echoed from the left of the hallway. A mangy cat came scurrying up to them; it's piercing yellow eyes examining them. A man came trotting from behind; he had long mangy balding hair, a crooked nose, and a crazed look on his face of excitement. "Students out of bed…?" he sneered happily.

"No we're…" Mia began, but she was shut up by the new person.

"Don't talk back to me!" He got this evil look in his eyes that descended to the leathery texture of his skin. He walk to them and gripped each by the wrist, pulling them up and dragging them down the hall way.

The boy was stumbling, and she could do nothing about it. Hallway after hallway they followed him by force. It was strange because torches lit up as they walked by and then died down as they walked on… it was almost like it was motion censored; but the flames were definitely real. They finally reached a large statue of a falcon before the man finally let them go. "You two will follow me and see the head master." Besides the falcon and around it was a stare case, and as soon as they stood on it; it began to move upwards and spiral. Mia grabbed the boy's hand for her own reassurance.

They came to a large door made of warn wood. The scruffy man knocked on the door three times before a very humble "Come in," could be heard on the other end of the door. The both of the kids staggered in after him.

A tall man with a long white beard and half moon glasses was looking at them. He wore purple robes and a tall purple pointed velvet hat. "Augus… what brings you here?" the man's eyes shifted to Mia and the pale boy.

"Students out of bed, Dumbledore" Augus gave him a proud smirk.

"I see… you may go Augus." Dumbledore's hand flicked to the open door. Augus's face fell as he hobbled out side of the door. The closing echoed through the large room that was littered with odds and end little things and mounds of books.

The bearded man stood behind a large wooden desk. "Please sit, I assume this is at most a strange night for the both of you." They did as they were told, not bothering to unlock their hands. "Now don't mind Mr. Filch… he has had a very rough night. And he just assumed you are students, but no worries I know that you are not." He said calmly.

The boy was stiff in his chair and clutched Mia's hand so tightly it was starting to turn red. And as for Mia, she was taking a few deep breaths to attempt to calm herself.

"Please sir, where are we?" Mia asked, breaking the thick and uneasy atmosphere of the room.

"You are at Hogwarts." He smiled; he lifted up a lid that was on a plate at the side of his desk. "Toffee?" kindly he offered. They both shook their heads, afraid it was some sort of trick. The old man chuckled before he spoke again "It is an institution for young witches and wizards."

The boy's eyes grew big and Mia turned a slight shade of pink; she knew exactly what he was talking about.

When she was eleven, she had gotten a letter saying she had been admitted to Hogwarts. But her parents said it wouldn't be good for her. In reality, they were just afraid that it was just some sort of joke to get their daughter into some sort of an occult school. The letter was burned and life went on. Oh yes, she knew she was a witch.

"It was about time for your magic to get the best of you Hermione." She froze, now it was her turn to hold the boy's hand so that it too would become red. "I was only wondering what sort of event will trigger it." He looked at the pale boy with a smile that turned into fascination. "As for you, I have no idea who you are…"

"Funny you should mention that." The boy said. "I have no idea who I am at the moment either." He looked lost, more lost than Mia. Here he was scared and in a strange place with no identity what so ever, at least she had a name.

"In the mean time… what would you like to be called?" the old man gave a comforting grin.

"Uh… I…" he thought for a moment looking about the room before his eyes landed on Mia. "You found me… you pick."

She blushed and thought for a moment. "Well I do like the name Ian…" it was the first name that popped into her head; a boy from her class, Ian Smith, had the same first name and it was ok.

"It'll do" smiled the old man.

The door opened Ian and Mia turned around. A woman in a green robe, disheveled grey hair, and glasses came into view.

"Dumbledore… what is the meaning of this?" she said in a thick Scottish accent. She looked at the kids. "Oh!" she stated in surprise.

"Minerva… these two are going to be spending a few days with us. I was wondering if you could accommodate them." Dumbledore said as calmly as ever.

She looked back and forth between the two teens with a tired look. "Well the seventh year boy dorms do have an extra bed… as do the girls." She breathed.

"Exalent!" he piped "You two may fallow Professor McGonagall to her house and she will show you were you could stay."

Silently they all walked through the stone hallways; running up moving stair cases and a courtyard. They came to a stop in front of a large painting a fat women. She blinked, startling both Mia and Ian. "Passward?"


End file.
